Certain electronic systems can include a clock generator configured to provide device clock signals to different data converters (e.g., digital-to-analog converters or analog-to-digital converters) and/or other devices. The clock signals can be provided to devices in accordance with a JESD204 standard, such as JESD204B or JESD204C.
It can be desirable to keep the phase of certain signals of different data converters synchronized. A phase mismatch between certain signals of the data converters can be a limiting factor in system performance, such as in extending an amount of time between calibrations of a wireless system.